Faded
Biography John Jameson was born in May of 1991 to a family of toruists in Jamaica. He was raised in the Jamaican slums . The person taking care of him was named Ziggy or "Big Zig" was a tall african man, who was 6 ft 8 and 400 lbs. He was a pot dealer. Big Zig found John Jameson on the streets of a poor neighborhood in the slums. He was taught from a young age how to hustle and gang bang. At the age of 9, he was set loose in the Jamican streets by Big Zig. He commited robberies in Kingston to survive. He was known for not being afraid to resort to murder to get away, he killed quick and was a master street fighter hardened by the streets. He gained the respect of the Pot Kingpin of Jamaica, "Big Grubby" when he successfully stole 30 lbs of cannabis. Big Grubby sent his guards out to find him and bring him to Big Grubby but none of the guards returned, only their severed heads in his mailbox. John used the money he got from the 30 lbs of cannabis he sold to buy a sniper rifle, an Uzi- 9 mm, a Desert Eagle, a mini gun and an M-16. He also bought a 4 lbs 24 karat gold chain studded with diamonds. He ran through all his money on weapons, clothes, and jewlery. He started a gang called "Falcon Elite" which garnered 2 thousand members in Kingston Jamaica. They took an entire hood from Big Grubby when he was 16 after a huge gang fight which resulted in 32 deaths and 200 wounded. About 9 of the deaths were officers trying to break up the fighting. John Jameson shot dead about 20 of the 32 that were killed with his minigun. In the hood it was literally broken into its own province the gang flag hanged above the bridge that got them into town, armed guards patrolled all of its borders.The hood grew into a town and the gang became extremly better more armed as the taxes from the town went to the gang and those that failed to pay were executed and hanged above the bridge to show what happens when you fail to obey. Eventually in the anger of Big Grubby, he sent all his men to their hood and brought a tank and all sorts of grenades. They killed all 40,000 men women and children that lived in the hood and captured John Jameson. In Big Grubbys anger, he had in a lab him turn into a living weed plant, that Big Grubby promised he would smoke alive. The experiment went horribly wrong, and the little house they were doing the experiment in blew up. Nothing happened to him, except a strange property in the Cannabis oil within the Cannabis made him completly resitant to all pain and made it so no matter how hard he tried he could not die. The Cannabis unlocked about 50% of his brain making it possible for him to fly, breath where theirs no air, he had enough strength to press the earth twice, the speed of light was his speed level. There was only one downside too all his abilities, he because of the Cannabis is naturally extremley high. Meaning only when hes angry he can use his powers to the full potential. Him being angry is almost impossible. He because he had just come out was in an enraged state, he destroyed the lab and tore out Big Grubbys innards and split his skull. Mutilating the big Jamaican. He flew over Jamaica, over the Ocean and into the USA. The USA identified him as an unidentified object going at 300 miles an hour at 66,000 ft. Superman was notified about the incident, he flew up over Florida to intercept him. He tackled him out of the air. They where falling 67,000 ft with Supermans hands around his throat.Superman was trying to crush his neck but his super strength was not phasing him. He felt threatened so at 20,000 ft because he was high it took a little time to register he grabbed superman by the head and bashed him into a sea mountain underwater. They fought swimming on the mid atlantic ridge. Until Superman got the upper hand and punched John in the head knocking him out cold as he sunk into the abyss. He awoke, 20,000 ft below the surface he realized he could not use his power. The only way for him to transfrom back into Faded is to smoke an entire pound of kush. He was still resistant to pain, death, or injury, so he swam to the surface and rose to the surface. He swam for hours until a FedEX Cargo ship picked him up. He was limp and weak and he had a huge barnacle that had grown on his back. In truth he had been beneath the waves for 4 and a half years sitting at the bottom of the ocean. He was covered in barnacles and had seaweed in his skin. The ship was American, he was taken back and put in a blanket as he was cold. He got surgery to remove the huge barnacle on his back, as soon as it came off because it was part of him like a limb he was bleeding profusely until his wound instantly closed and skin was where the barnacle had once been, it looked like as if he had never been under the knife. It was a property the doctors were shocked by. The seaweed was tough to remove, so they had to amputate both his legs, and both his arms. His arms and legs instantly grew back as if it were nothing. He awoke and walked out of the hospital much to the dismay of the doctors. The Justice League was notified to perform tests on him to see if he could be of use to them because of his other worldy power. They got him and once again amputated his limb without anasthetics and he felt nothing. He felt no pain. It grew back. They asked him 'What is it that gives you power", he answered "Cannabis", Superman said "Excuse me????", he replied "Cannabis". Superman in a matter of seconds Superman ran down to Earth grabbed all the weed he could carry and told him "Smoke". He smoked it all in 20 minutes. John Jameson was no more his muscles grew and his eyes glowed green. Superman said "Wait a minute, I killed you near 5 years back. He said "I guess not". He flew away at a speed Superman could never reach. He broke through the Galaxy barrier out of reach, of Superman. He flew to an unihabitied planet called "Cannabi" a planet that was the galaxys home of Cannabis. He fell into a deep trance he was in for an entire year his energy consuming the planet. Until the planet exploded, as all its energy was consumed by Faded. He awoke more powerful then Earth could possibly imagine. Earth was under attack by Braniac and Darkseid allied. He arrived glowing in green light. He said in a deep booming voice "YOU SHALL NOT HARM THIS PLANET" and he gave off a huge beam of power glowing in green at Braniac. It was power incalcuable by Braniac to learn and it was overwhelming his circuts. His circuts were destroyed. Darkseid confronted him over it, however Darkseid was easily overwhelmed and beaten. The armies were sent home. However an unfortunate complication was run into. The sun was dying. Superman voulenteered to go, however Faded flew ahead of him when Superman was half way to the sun and said "its been real supes" and cashed into the sun giving all his life force and energy to the survival of that star extending the life of that star 200 trillion years. Superma screamed "NOOOO". It was over. Stats.. Height: 6 ft 9 as Faded Weight: Around 322 lbs as Faded Power Level: Varies by how much he cannabis he has, but it ranges from Strong to Legendary at full power